elementalacadmeyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Aliènè
|-| Quest= |language = Portuguese, English |Infobox Pic = Elizabeth_2.jpg |Infobox Pic Size = 200px |Quote1 = "I believe that money does make the world go around." |General Status = Elizabeth is a very strange bi-elemental, using this to her advantage by working as a knight for the Solar Kingdom and as a talented sniper for the Lunar Kingdom. However, she doesn't care much about serving the du Versailles or the Argents, she only wanted to be a knight in order to fight and a sniper for extra money (making either royal family completely unaware that she is a double agent). |personality = Elizabeth is a very unpredictable person, who is obsessed with money, guns and fighting and usually adopts the concept of neutrality. She doesn't have much of an opinion on things, but when she does, she more or likely will be neutral. She also appears to be very emotionless, so no one can tell how she's feeling. However, like her brother, she can be a person who you wouldn't want to be around. She dislikes people in general and wouldn't hesitate to fight them if they bother her. Unlike her brother though, she isn't a sociopath. |powers = *Umbrakinesis - ability to mentally generate and manipulate darkness, the absence of light. *Umbrageous Teleportation - teleport via the shadows and darkness. *Shadow Camouflage - be unseen in shadows/become a shadow. *Night Vision - see in the dark. *Dynamokinesis - control, create, and manipulate dark energy. This can be in the form of balls, blasts, or beams. *Biokinesis - use lunar energy to heal minor wounds. *Necromancy - capability to control/communicate with the dead. *Photokinesis - create and manipulate pure light. This includes creating shields/force fields out of solid photons and bending light to make themselves invisible. *Photoportation - Teleport by using photons. *Thermokinesis - create, control, and manipulate heat. *Heliokinesis - control, generate, and manipulate solar energy. *Light Absorption/Emission - absorb the light around you, emit blinding light or glow in the dark. *Biokinesis - using solar energy to heal minor wounds. *Laser Emission - bend light wavelengths/harness solar energy to create lasers. |mother = Madeline Aliènè |brothers = [[Elliot Aliènè|'Elliot Aliènè']] |likes = Money, guns, fighting, getting high, the Netherlands |file = Elizabeth_1.jpg |file size = 300px |file2 = Elizabeth_3.jpg |file size2 = 200px |file3 = Elizabeth_4.gif |file size3 = 300px |}} Basic= |-| Name/Profile= * In terms of etymology, Elizabeth is a Greek/Hebrew name meaning 'My God is an oath' or 'Consecrated to God'. |-| Other= *Elizabeth was slightly inspired by the personifications of the Netherlands and Switzerland from Hetalia. *Her obsession with money more or likely comes from that the fact that her brother liked to destroy a lot of her possessions when they were younger. *She gained extra powers (Lunar Knight powers) for her work for the Lunar Kingdom. *She has practiced Brazilian jiu-jitsu. She's a brown belt. Category:Female Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Characters Category:18 year old Category:Solar Users Category:Lunar Users Category:Bi-Elemental Category:Knight Category:Dorm 11 Category:Royalty